Hideawaysandbox Wiki
Movember_info_670x360.png 3-11-17suitsandgiggles.png|New clothes, 3 Nov 2017|link=http://hotelhideaway.wikia.com/wiki/Clothes 3-11-17wall mall, face odyssey.png|New clothes, 3 Nov 2017|link=http://hotelhideaway.wikia.com/wiki/Clothes Hotel Hideaway is a free-to-play social avatar adventure game for iOS and Android devices. It can be downloaded on the App Store and Google Play. ☀It requires minimum of iPad 2, iPhone 4s, iPod Touch 5th generation, any Android device, and an active Internet connection. (Android 5.0+ and iOS 8.0+) You must be at least 17 years old to download this application. * Infrequent/Mild Cartoon or Fantasy Violence * Infrequent/Mild Alcohol, Tobacco, or Drug Use or References * Frequent/Intense Sexual Content or Nudity * Frequent/Intense Profanity or Crude Humour * Infrequent/Mild Mature/Suggestive Themes * Infrequent/Mild Horror/Fear Themes Hotel Lobbys and Dimensions The gameplay takes place in and around the Hotel. Players can explore a variety of public rooms including the Oasis Lobby, Beach, Fusion Kitchen, Velvet Lounge, Relaxarium, and the Spa (along with some secret rooms) by either using the elevator, walking from room to room or by teleporting to a friend's location. The game has different dimensions in each area to help prevent overcrowding and timing out. Clothes In Hotel Hideaway a character can buy a variety of clothes that are either based on the gender of their character or unisex. These clothes can be customized with a huge variety of colours. Each item of clothing fits into a particular category: hats/hair, tops, pants, shoes and accessories. They also have a rarity ranging from 1 stars to 5 stars and generally the more rare a piece of clothing means an increase in the customization options available. The clothes are purchasable from shops in different rooms with either coins or diamonds. Besides buying, you can also use the Tailor of Fortune in the Oasis Lobby, which randomly selects an item rarity for you to receive an item of clothing depending on how many spins you have. The Recycler, next to the Tailor of Fortune, can be used to sell duplicate clothing, however it's also possible to upgrade 4 pieces of duplicate clothing into one of the higher stars for a small fee (Example: Four 1 star items + 500 coins = One 2-star item). There is also a possibility you'll receive clothing that is exclusive to the Recycler! There is also a newer way to obtain old and exclusive clothing, called Loot Boxes. You can open them by checking out the claw machine in the Oasis Lobby. Stickers Hotel Hideaway has a variety of stickers that you can use either in chat or to customize your character profile. Like clothes, they have rarities. The higher rarities have timers so if you do complete the required action; for example, 5 stars means you will have a 2 hour delay. Rifts & Warpers In Hotel Hideaway, you have a companion called Warpers. They are known for extracting rifts rewarding you coins & gems. There are 4 stages of rifts (meh, pretty good, superb, and unbelievable). The higher the level the better the reward. When you collect your daily reward you receive 4x4 tokens which times your total earnings by 4. However, that's not all- the developers also give you the choice to watch an ad that gives you an extra 15 minutes worth of reward. When you finish your rift you can x2 to make that profit even larger! Also note- the higher your avatars level, the more coins and diamonds you earn! Another key thing to note: If you do a group rift with your friends, you will earn even more coins and diamonds. The higher the tier, the more coins and diamonds you earn, so upgrade all of your friends to tier 5! Levels In Hotel Hideaway, stars are your XP, and the only way to level up is by collecting them. You gain stars by purchasing clothing and colours. You can also gain stars from the Sticktionary, the Tailor of Fortune & the Recycler. Clothing, Colours, and Stickers all have different star ratings. There are limited clothes and colours on Hotel Hideaway, so buy them while they last or they might not return for a long time! When you level up, you'll also get rewards for the first 30 levels. 1 Star = 1 XP, 2 Star = 2 XP, 3 Star = 3 XP, 4 Star = 4 XP, 5 Star = 5 XP * Please note that the current max level is 50. If you become level 50, you will see that you need 5000 XP to make it to 51, however there aren't enough items to make it to that amount yet. Achievements One of the ways players can earn diamonds is to perform certain activities in the game. Achievements are set where the player earns certain rewards. A player can check their progress on various achievements from the sticktionary. You will also unlock stickers when you complete an achievement. Gestures and Dancing A hotel guest can use gestures and dances by pressing different sequences on gesture pad. You can bring up the gesture pad at the bottom of the screen. Players can also do some of these gestures with a friend or lover. Tailor of Fortune Tailor of Fortune is the games gambling system where you are able to spin 3 times a day to unlock clothing that the spinner has as a prize. Then, if you wish to spin extra, you are able to spend 900 coins (games currency) to get 1 extra spin. There are also other options where you can pay 8,100 coins for 10 spins or 72,000 coins for 100 spins. If you wish to pay for it with real money, you can buy the daily spin boost called the Spin Demon, which allows you 7 daily spins with a saving of 3,600 coins per day. Stamps Stamps are a method of adding friends. You will have different tiers to each friendship. The tier depends on how many stamps you give your friends, so try and collect the max amount of stamps for your closest friends! Leaderboards Right now, leaderboards are the only way to compete with friends in Hotel Hideaway. There are 6 leaderboards you can try and achieve a spot in. If you'd like to check out the leaderboads yourself, head on over to the Relaxarium! Category:Browse